CONCURSO ZELDAICTOS!
by Mikav
Summary: SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! participen en este concurso que la risa está garantizada. no se lo pierdan! con los hermanos sabelotodo como presentadores! premio seguro!


Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya esta aquí de vuelta Mikav, pero con una mala noticia, no podré continuar mi fic "Vaya lio de lugares y diarios!" hasta después de los examenes finales, mas o menos por los finales de Junio (Ooooooooooooohhhhhh!)

Pero tranquilos mis queridos y estimados seguidores he decido hacer otro fic, bueno más bien un fic-concurso, en el que quiero que os animeis a participar en el. Aunque parezca broma voy en serio y todo lo que dice es verdad, bueno excepto las chorradas ¬¬. Que os divirtáis!

**CONCURSO ZELDAICTOS!**

Buenos dias!

Buenos dias!

Somos los hermanos Sabelotodo, residentes en el bosque Kokiri

Eso mismo. Estamos aquí para hablaros del magnifico juego de Zelda, en el que nosotros aparecemos por cierto, y criticarlos por la falta de realidad que poseen.

Por eso mismo ideamos este concurso, para que nos deis ideas de cómo criticarlso

Si, pero antes de comenzar queremos hacer una critica

Si eso una critica

Ejem, ejem. Esto es un mensaje para la señorita (señorita, no?) cuya marca personal es DD. Que la persona de esa marca se de por eludida, please

Bueno, allá va la critica. ¡¡¿¿Qué es eso de que nos llamamos Fico y Foco!

Por favor! Que falta de respeto! Ya sólo nos falta que tambien nos llamen Zipi y Zape

Si! Eso mismo! Oye a proposito dime, quien seria SIPI?

Eeeeeh...Anda duerme, duerme, por favor

Vale. Zzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...Zzzzzzz...

0o0 ¡¡¡¡¡¡DESPIERTA!

¿Qué?¿Quien?¿Como?¿Cuando? (Bostezo XoX) Ya me has despertado

Y que esperabas! Dormirte en medio del programa, que poca vergüenza. Bien dejando aparte este incidente...

Y ahora que pienso... ¿te imaginas que nos llamaran como las hermanas Gilda? ¿o como los Wright? No se que Wright y nose cuantos Wright ¿y...?

Calla hermanito calla. Pasemos a lo que interesa

Si eso mismo. Amos a ver la primera question del dia

Primera, porque es la primera por la que se empieza

U si eso mismo. Alla va: ¿Qué hacen rocas gigantes rodando por un circuito cerrado, si ni siquiera hay elevación del terreno?

Muy buena pregunta, xk vamos a ver para el que no se centre: Ocarina of Time, Circuito de entrenamiento Kokiri, donde se consi...

Ejem! Creo que si leen esto ya sabran de que hablamos ¬¬U ¿no?

Bueno yo es que sin estos papeles que me pasan por abajo no me centro. A proposito ¿Quién eres tu?

U Duerme, anda, duerme NO! No duermas! Pero centrate por favor ( que si no te duermes me despiden ¬¬)

Bueno quien sepa esta respuesta que nos envie un mail a la siguiente direccion Y nuestro gran y estimado redactor y escritor se encargará de contestaros en un futuro capitulo

Pelota!

Bueno, pero a mi me pagan x hacerlo :P

Ya me estoy planteando si eres tonto o te lo haces. Bueno, 2ª pregunta, la cual podéis contestar si tenéis cualquier hipótesis al correo ya mencionado.

Ah! Me llega una noticia de última hora, una menos en Canarias. Quien conteste + o – correctamente a las preguntas serán puestos en la capítulo siguiente junto con las respuestas y se llevarán un increíble premio que no puede medirse en cantidades. O sea que ya sabéis, contestad que esto no es coña.

Ya sabéis que esperamos vuestras contestaciones. Y pasemos a la 3ª, ah no, perdón, que no he dicho la 2ª. Je, je, je, je.

Ya querías avanzar el concurso ¿eh?

¿Quién, yo? OoO Noooooo...

Bueno ¿y cual es la pregunta?

Pues bien, hay va ¿dónde, piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¿eh? ¿Qué piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pasa?

Eh, parece que está prohibido decir tacos, insultos, palabrotas, etc

Ah! Muy bien. Pues ¿Dónde vagina mete Link todas las cosas que lleva? Porque no lleva ni mochila, ni los bolsillos llenos, así que estas respuestas no sirven.

Y ya llevábamos 2 de 7 y contando que cada una vale 1,43 pto, quien alcance la puntuación máxima gana. Pero bueno vamos a ser buenos.

¿Es que hemos estado en el lado oscuro alguna vez?

Si, ahhhh, ssss, ehhh, ssss, yo soy tu padre

Anda, quítate la careta de Dart Vader que compraste para Carnaval

Je, je, je. Bueno, lo que quería decir es que haremos dos categorías

¿Pequeños y jóvenes?

¡No! Chicos y chicas

No sabe nada el redactor este

¿Ah, no? OoO

Es una forma de hablar --U. Bueno, 3ª pregunta: ¿Cómo puede Link ver en la tripa de Jabu Jabu si este cierra la boca y no se ve ningún hueco x donde pueda entrar luz?

¿Te imaginas vivir en la tripa de alguien? Ahí con todo eso tan asqueroso, esos churretones, la saliva, la... ¡eh!¡hermano! ¡ande estás! ¡ah! ¡allí! Ande habias ido ¿eh?

Al baño, a potar

Ein?

Hijo, a devolver, a estar la popa, a vomitar, a

¡Vale!¡vale! yo sé lo que quieres decir. Siguiente pregunta, bueno dilo tú que yo voy al baño, que me han entrado ganas de imitarte.

Bueno mientras el hermano va a manchar el lavabo anunciaremos la 4ª pregunta: ¿Cuándo hace Link sus necesidades? Por que en todo el juego no hace ni pipi ni popo y tampoco hay ningun aseo. Asi que ya sabeis decidnos el cuando y el donde por que el como ya lo sabemos

Ah! Ya estoy aquí. Tengo una noticia de ultima hora

Voy a mandar las noticias de ultima hora a la m (rellenar huecos)! Es que el redactor no puede estarse quietecito y dejar de dar el coñazo! Por que es pesado el tio ¿eh? Y...

Otra noticia de ultima hora

¡¿otra! Bien leela a ver que quiere el h de Ganon del redactor.

Pues pone que o te callas o te ve presentando el programa en la calle

Que simpatico y buena persona es este redactor ¿eh? Y tan considerado y tan todo ¿eh? Bueno que es lo que queria nuestro bienamado director?

Una nueva norma, para el concurso. Ganará la respuesta más disparatada y ridicula de todas. Cosa que tiene sentido, xk algo real y con sentido casi es imposible

Bien, vamos a apurar el programa que casi es la hora de zampar. Bien la nº 5: ¿Cuándo Link utiliza el gancho, por que no se le desmembrena el brazo x la fuerza de el gancho?

Buena pregunta

Vaya parece que todas son buenas ¿eh?

¿y eso?

Por que cada vez que digo una dices "Buena pregunta"

Buena contestación

UUUUUU. Dejemoslo. Siguiente pregunta y queda 1 menos. ¿Cómo puede un arbol (el Arbol Deku) hablar si no tiene lengua, ni cerebro? Perdon por perderle el respeto, Arbol Deku, desde aquí mis mas sinceras disculpas, es culpa del redactor que escribe las preguntas, yo no tengo la culpa.

Otra noticia de ultima hora. Dice que l aculpa es tuya o te ve parado en el Paro

Bien, si solo me ve parado, no quiere decir que me despida

Eh! No he terminado. Dice que te ve parado en el Paro con la suela de su zapato en el culo y con una orden de despido en la mano.

Es culpa mia, don Arbol Deku, culpa mia. Mea culpa, mea culpa, solo mea culpa

Bien, queda ya solo la ultima pregunta

Eso vamos a x la ultima ¿Cómo pueden nacer un hombre entre los Gerudos cada 100 años, si las Gerudos son todas mujeres (con quien se lo montan?)?

Buena pregunta

Para ya! Todas son "buena pregunta", "buena pregunta". 2 cosas o eres un pesado o eres un pelota

Lo que tu quieras pero hasta aquí hemos llegado

Exactamente hemos llegado hasta el final de nuestro programa. Nos duele despedirnos, pero ya sabeis...

¡Ajo y agua! Y hasta el proximo programa

Y no olvideis de contestarnos, ya sabeis

¡Premio seguro!

¡Garantias garantizadas!

¡y un tonto muy tonto!

Si, tu

Claro ... eh? – como? Un momento... Me estas insultando!

Y ahora se entera UUUU.

**Fin**

Bueno hasta hemos llegado. Siento mucho no poder mi otra gran obra maestra pero por el momento contentaros con esto anda. Una advertencia: Esto no es una coña, enviadme de verdad respuestas, no os defraudare (¿o si?).

Bien ahora queria contestar a todos los rewiews que recibi del ultimo capitulo de mi otra obra, pero como son tantos (3 en total) no se si caberan (es un tono ironico por si alguien no se ha dado cuenta ¬¬)

Primero de todo a :

**Debbie:** gracias Debbie tu si que sabes apreciarme a mi y a mi trabajo. Lo siento mucho pero mi otro fic tendra que tardar un poco, sorryyy. ¿Qué si quiero que dibujes esos personajes? Pues claro que si, eres una gran artista y debes aprovechar ese factor mujer, que a mi me encantan tus dibujos. ATENCIÓN a todos los que estais leyendo esto, teneis que leer su fic, por que es uno de los pocos que merecen una lectura detenida y un monton detalle elogios y aplausos. Mi nota un 100 sobre 10, pero como una sola persona no tiene el suficiente poder para convencer a una comunidad de fanes, por favor os pido que lo leais y lo comprobeis por vosotros mismos. Bss Debbie y escribe el siguiente chap pronto, pleaseeeeeeeeee!

**Cervatilla: **Ya esta la toñi castigandome sin piruleta, no es justooooooooooooooo! Yo me porto mu bien. ¬¬ bueno a veces no todo sea dicho. Otra vez te agradezco toñi a verme mostrado este universo de escritores tan apasionante, pero este fic lo voy a publicar yo solo toma, espera un momento, COMO FUNCIONA ESTOOOOOOO? TOÑI AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEE!

**Lili-cPotter: **bueno hija a ti no te puedo decirte nada mas que gracias por que no he leido nada tuyo (prometo leer algo pronto). Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, pero no te despidas asi que somos colegas escritores ¿no? Podias despedirte algo mas adios o hasta la vista o incluso suerte, xk bueno vale adios no es que parezca que te lo hayas pasado de pelicula, pero aun asi te agradezco que te lo hayas leido.

Bueno ya sin más tonterias espero vuestros mails y reviews, ya sabeis donde mandarlas ¿ok? Sayonara

¡Que la trifuerza os acompañe!

Mikav


End file.
